A TARDIS, a Time Lord, a Tyler, and a Holmes
by rummy101
Summary: After episode 12, Fear Her, From season 2 of Doctor Who. The Doctor and Rose set out to find mysterious Sherlock Holmes. As the story progresses it seems that the Doctor and Sherlock have history. What will happen next, will Sherlock help The Doctor with his case?Will he solve or abandon it?
1. 221B Baker Street

**Hi this is my first fanfiction and I will be doing a story about Sherlock and Dr. Who so just tell me if it's good. I'm taking Sherlock from the middle of season one so it's before he fakes his death. John Watson from Sherlock will not be part of this. And I'll be taking The Doctor around his 10th regeneration with the companion Rose Tyler. It'll be right after the episode Fear Her (episode 12) in season two.**

"Well then, our work here is done. No more vanishing children." Says a man with brown tall hair and a long brown trench coat with dark blue converse shoes. Beside him is about a twenty year old girl with blond collarbone length hair. Her eyelashes are covered in mascara and her lips are coated in a shiny lip gloss. She is wearing jeans and a yellow shirt with a blue denim jacket.

"Where to next, Doctor?" The young lady asks as if it were his name. His hands are in his pockets of a brown suit, under his trench coat. He's looking up at the Olympic fireworks bursting in the air.

"Ahhh... well..." The Doctor's Scottish accent is rich. He leans back on his heels but keeps his eyes and head up. "There are so many places to go, so many people to meet. And yet we've seen so many places and met so many people."

"So where we go next Doctor?" She asks again. Her eyes are concentrating on her friend but not staring.

"Where do you want to go, Rose. You've seen so much, the Olympics is only touching the surface." He responses as he starts to walk again.

"Hmmm..." Rose pretends to think and puts a hand to her chin. "Somewhere..." she looks around at the neighborhood they are in. "In this year."

"You got it!" Says the Doctor with a wide grin on his face. He tilts his head just slightly, barely sticks out his tongue, winks as he clicks his tongue, and runs.

Rose and The Doctor approach a blue telephone box marked POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. They are both out of breath from running down the street. To anybody but The Doctor and Rose it is just a telephone booth. As Rose leans against the blue wooden structure, The Doctor fumbles through his pockets for something. The energy in Rose's bones are about to explode. She remembers the first time she went away with him, he said only one trip. But that soon lead to more and more.

"So where are we going, then?" Asks Rose, as she gasps for breath

"You'll see." He says as he pulls out a key and opens the door the box. They both run inside. As they walk in lights turn on and... as many of you would expect it is huge inside. A round control panel with large tubes in the middle go all the way up to the ceiling. The Doctor and Rose have already ran up the ramp to the area. There is a bench across from the entrance. Rose simply sits herself down, looking eagerly at The Doctor. He is pressing buttons, flipping switches, and all sorts of stuff. As he does this the tubes going up the ceiling slowly start to move and a whooshing sound begins. The Doctor seems to enjoy this. Next the whole inside is moving around and from anybody on the outside it would look like the box is slowly disappearing. After about a minute the tubes

and moving shaking finally slow down and the whooshing continues until all has stopped. The smiles at Rose the expression on his face is priceless but so is Rose's. She had been holding on the the bench while The Doctor had been hanging onto the controls while they seemed to move.

Rose head for the door. But The Doctor takes a step forwards towards her, his face now serious. He holds up his hand and Rose's smile seems to slip away.

"Now, the person that we are going to meet is... well... can be rude, but very smart. I myself have not met him but I would like to." He pauses, "Just promise me you won't get mad?" Rose's face is not sad but kind of shocked but curious at the same time.

"I'll be fine." Rose starts to walk to the side of The Doctor. She seems to just brush the request off, but The Doctor stops her again.

"Promise me, he can be very irritating, from what I've heard. You can not take it personally, okay?"

"Okay I will, can we go now? Where have you taken me this time?" The Doctor let's her pass.

The air outside is fresh. The first thing Rose notices is a sign marked BAKER STREET. Rose having no idea where she was so she stuck her head back inside the box.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Says The Doctor more to himself than Rose. "Well we are in london!"

"I gathered that much but... that sign out there says its Baker Street. We aren't on another planet or anything like that are we?"

"What? No we're in London, England, Earth."

"But you have a TARDIS, why aren't we on another planet?"

"Because you said you wanted somewhere in the time 2012, the year we were just at. So I brought us here."

"I thought you might take me to another galaxy or something."

"You realize that I've traveled almost everywhere, but can never," he jumps around, "get enough of you humans!" By now he is dancing around the TARDIS, while Rose watches him.

"Well come on what are you waiting for?" He asks as he takes as he takes her hand. A smile creeps across her face as they go down the ramp and out the door.

The Doctor is hand in hand with Rose as he swings his arms while he walks. The Doctor and Rose are looking at everything. There are apartments and restaurants. The TARDIS is safely parked across the street from one of the shops.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Asks Rose

"Nope. But I will know him when I meet him."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Knocking on all the doors on the street?"

"Don't be silly Rose, I'm going to knock on his door."

"Do you know where is flat is then?"

"I wouldn't be here I didn't." He smiles and walks across the street. And is now in front of a door.

"What if he's not home?"

"He'll be home. Almost always is." They stand in front of a door marked 221B.

"So this is the address? 221B Baker Street?"

"Yep, do you want to knock or shall I?" Rose doesn't hesitate.

_Knock-knock knock knock knock_

**Hehehehehe, thank you everyone for reading this. Please leave a review and note I will respond to comments and try to improve/add to plot if requested.**


	2. Sherlock

**Here's chapter two of A TARDIS, a Time Lord, a Tyler, and a Holmes. Review responds (still getting a hang of it but dukekitty tell me if I'm wrong. When someone writes a review it goes to the author's email, yes?) If so then dukekitty thank you for suggestions and I will take that into my mind palace when I am writing this chapter. Okay on with the story:**

_Previously: Rose and The Doctor have arrived at Baker Street and are at 221B door and have knocked..._

It takes a few seconds for the door to open but when it does an older looking woman with a flowery dress and short brown hair opens the door.

"Umm... may I help you?" She says very sweet.

"Yes I'm The Doctor and my friend her are wondering if Sherlock Holmes is here." Says The Doctor as he tries to stand on his tip toes to get a better view inside.

"Well he's not here at the moment but can I offer you a cup of tea?" She asks politely. Looking at him strangely. The Doctor is still trying to look inside over the lady.

"Doctor do you know her, or you know heard of her?" Rose says in bit of a whisper. The Doctor seems not to even notice Rose had said something. He pulls out what looks like a piece of paper to anyone who knows better.

"Yes, sure, I'll have a cup of tea!" He response.

"May I ask why you would like to see Sherlock Holmes?"

"You may, I should be explain myself, I'm here with my friend to," he pulls up the peice of paper. "Well what that says." He smiles as he waits for a response.

"Why come on in, Doctor. As it says there you are here for an inspection." Her voice sinks to whisper, more to herself. "Those don't come around too much anymore." She starts to turn and walk away. The Doctor and Rose follow her upstairs to a small flat enough for two people. To the left is the entrance to the kitchen, which the table is covered in all sorts of stuff. A microscope, different kinds of rocks, papers all over thethe place, and book, lots and lots of books.

Rose has found her way into the kitchen and is lifting a few rocks, and looking in the microscope.

"What exactly does he do?" She asks

"Well... I expect you to know. He is a private detective, though would have much more use sharing his knowledge at a school somewhere or helping out scientists." Says the woman.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quit catch your name?" Askes The Doctor.

"Oh, dear me. My name is Mrs. Hudson." She says as she shuffles to the kitchen.

"and what exactly do you do, Mrs. Hudson?" Askes The Doctor

"Oh I'm the housekeeper for Sherlock and John." As she prepares the tea.

"Doctor, who John?" Questions Rose from behind them, still looking at objects.

"I'd think you'd know him too. He helps out John with cases and such. Also lives here with Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson says.

They spent the next few hours talking about Sherlock, the Holmes, and John while they drink tea. Rose is intrigued by this incredible person with really good detective skills. While The Doctor on the other hand was just silently listening to the descriptionsdescriptions and noting things in his mind. Mrs. Hudson seemed to enjoy the fact that she had company and was excited by they're arrival. She slowly found that they weren't really inspectors and they just wanted to meet Sherlock and his _friend_ John.

Finally the time came when Sherlock and John returned home. Heavy footsteps were heard from the entrance. And sure enough up the stairs came a man with black messy but slightly decent curly hair. He was wearing a white shirt covered by a black suit with no tie. His eyes the color of the blue sky. Behind him was a man with short grey/ dirtyblond hair. Wearing a green jacket and jeans.

"Well you didn't say he's cute." Says Rose with a smile on her face. Sherlock much taken back the comment simply smiled.

"Who are you." He says flatly.

"Don't be rude Sherlock." Says John behind him.

"I'm not being rude I'm asking who the Doctor's companion is."

Both Rose and John seemed very confused.

"Doctor you told me you haven't met him before." asked Rose from behind him in a chair.

"No I said I haven't seen him before." Not even glancing away from Sherlock's stare.

"But Doctor that doesn't make sense, how can you not know him, but you've met him, but you haven't seen him?" Says Rose trying to catch up.

"Yes it makes perfect sense your just not keeping up." Says sherlock still frozen in place.

"Rose," he pauses for second, "No one can really know Sherlock. And I have met him just not with John, probably before he came along."

"That doesn't explain why you haven't seen him, though." Say Rose still looking confused.

"Well then, _Rose._ Rule number one the Doctor lies." States Sherlock meanly.

"It was an accident!" The Doctor tries to say.

"No you were the accident! To think you were my friend. And now John wonders why I don't have any, because _you_ broke all my trust in any friend again. You! Not anyone else, you!" By now Sherlock is screaming at The Doctor while he sits there speechless.

"Doctor, what does he mean by that?" Asks Rose.

"And look who's this, another _friend, _another person falling into _your_ trust! How do you survive with this guilt, huh? Just going to sit there with your head down? Because I will-"

"STOP!" Rose has jumped out between them hands up. "Stop it! Stop it, just stop it, can't you see he is hurt?"

"He's hurt me far worst better for him to live with himself. You know he comes here every year. And don't think I've forgotten the past."

"Doctor, what is he talking about?" The Doctor has now hung his head lower and tears streak down his face. "Doctor, what is he talking about?" Rose says again now at the edge of his chair.

"Years ago I heard about the famous Sherlock Holmes and decided to go and see him. I took him inside the TARDIS and showed him places. After time he wanted to visit different places to find out more information on Jim Moriarty. When him successfully got the information I was kidnapped. There was no way I could escape, being traped in a metal box and all. *he sniffles* when Sherlock finally found me I had been in there for more than a month. Luckily I hadn't died in there. As we got back Sherlock told me I should leave just in case we both though it would be safer. As he walked out the TARDIS Jim in there, don't know how, just that he was. I always thought that the TARDIS is the safest place and anybody would always be safe there but..." The Doctor's voice trailed off.

"But he was wrong. Moriety got in and I was taken." Spat Sherlock. "Did he come after me? No he flew off in his TARDIS saying something about going to take care of him. He never did, well he attempted to a _few_ times." Sherlock just stated the words like they were another one of his mind tricks.

"Sorry but what's a tartis?" Asked John.

"It's a time machine, and space." Rose says still holding the Doctor tight.

"Right."he says. Now looking even more confused than ever.

**Mehhhhhhhahahahahhahaha.. again evil laughter. Reviews please along with recommendations. Farewell.**


	3. Rose

**Since I have a lot of followers on the story I have decided to keep it going. I realize that the Doctor and other characters are a little OOC but that's the point of a fanfic, to make the characters do and feel whatever you want them to. I know The Doctor especially was way out of character with the crying and all, sorry about that. Okay that's all.**

"So your telling me that you were in this TARDIS thing that travels through time and you failed to mention that to me?" Asked John

"Yes John I was. I found it when I was out buying milk." Responded Sherlock with his hands in his face.

"So then tell me _Doctor, _why have you come back?" John says to Doctor

"Well, I just thought that maybe he had forgiven me and has moved on?" The Doctor stared at Sherlock "but obviously he hasn't."

"Wow..." Rose said to nobody in particular, "then we should be going?" She pointed to the door awkwardly. They just sat there. She puckered her lips, "or not?" And went to go sit down.

"Well I guess you can't help us on our next case then," said the Doctor standing up. "Sherlock?" He wandered off and seemed to walk slowly to the door. Rose started to get up, looking sadly at John. She waved good by as the she reached the end of the steps and the Doctor started to open the front door.

"Wait!" Sherlock jumped up and startled both John and Rose but the Doctor just smiled, ran up the stairs and gave him a big bear hug. Rose started to smile too as did John.

"I know that you can never resist a case with an old friend." Says the Doctor slapping him in the back.

"So where are we going?" Asked Sherlock

"Wait does that mean the two of you have made up, Doctor?" Interrupts Rose. The Doctor looks at her then to Sherlock then smiles and back to her.

"I think so, Sherlock?" Asked the Doctor

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll never stop being mad at you for what you did to me." He gave a faint smile and walked down the stairs. "Now Rose Tyler," he gave a quick skim down her and both the Doctor and John started to smile.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked alarmed

"It seems he's back to his old self, and Sherlock if you just can't resist go ahead." Says the Doctor.

"Doctor what do you mean old-" but she was cut off

"Well it seems you just went to somewhere in this time judging by the way you came in and wasn't so curious about streets. But this is ahead of you in your timeline 'cause those cloths are way out of date, and your watch marks years ago. But also you did care to change the time on your last adventure, well all your adventures because of the way the dial on your clock is used. And it is set to the wrong time pointing out your last adventure was in this time, and in your future, but you are a very daring girl by the way you talk about him, " he stopped his fast talking and pointed to the Doctor without even looking." And by the way you hold your posture, always up and alert. It also looks like you live with your mum, probably lost your dad, 'cause your hair is bleached, your wearing a lot of makeup (dad's don't let you do that) and you look about what? Eighteen? And by the way you look guilty when you look at the Doctor points out you probably have a boyfriend back at home, but don't want to let him go either. Suggesting you love the Doctor." He skimmed her one more time. "And by the way your looking at me now I feel you didn't want him to know that." He slowed down and lowered his head just an inch. Then the part wasn't expecting, none of them were. A slap in the face. Hard. Like crashing on cement. Anger and sadness filled her eyes.

"Oh I probably went to far." Sherlock said holding is face

"Yes you did and there is no way in hell that your riding with us!" And she ran, out the door and kept on running. Both the Doctor and John were shocked and so was Sherlock just, not as much. He had half expected that smack when he had finished.

"Maybe I should have told her your talent?"said the Doctor scratching his ear.

"Maybe." Said John sarcastically.

"Well I should go find her." Said the Doctor walking out the door. "She probably went off to the TARDIS." He pointed in the distance

"Why don't we go too. Sherlock can apologize" said John as he too walked out with Sherlock on his tail.

"Well might as well check the TARDIS." Said the Doctor and they started walking.

In Rose's point of view (POV)

_Why would he do that? What kind of man is he? Talking about my father, commenting on private stuff, and mentioning my love for the Doctor. Why would he do something like that? _Thought Rose, she was trying not to sob and make the whole TARDIS echo with noise. She wasn't sure where she was in the TARDIS, just that she was inside, safe. Safe at least from Sherlock, from the Doctor, from the world. Although, she didn't know what dangers what were held inside the TARDIS. I mean she knew it was bigger on the inside, but how big on the inside? How far did the endless rooms go? Right now she was in a large bedroom. It had a small tv on the wall and across from that was a huge bed with a door to a bathroom. She was snuggled between the bed and the door with the opening door, the door she came in from, on the other side of the room. She was safely hidden from anything that could get her. She didn't know what was out there. After a few hours she fell asleep. She didn't realize how tried she was until she woke up from her long nap. Her neck was sore from leaning against the wall and her tummy hurt because she was hungery. She quickly got up and rubbed her neck. She checked her watch 7:39 a.m. that couldn't be right. Oh wait it was she hadn't looked at a clock since this new time with Sherlock. Her watch was still set on her last adventure of the vanishing children. That made her smile, she helped save the world probably just last month, from the time she is in now. Sherlock probably saw the Doctor carry the flaming torch up to the bowl and light it. But he probably didn't know that there were aliens inside that they were now free.

She walked around and layed on the bed, if only she could remember the way she came. She started in the main console room and headed up the ramp past the controls to a hallway. Then she right? Was it right? It could have been left? No the next turn was left. Then she made her way into a small kitchen on the third door on the left side. She pasted through the kitchen to what was it? The laundry room. She Headed through the laundry to a hallway and went into this bedroom. Okay she knows where she is going now.

Rose heads out the door and into the hallway. She finds the laundry room, goes through the kitchen. No stops at the kitchen and eats what breakfast, dinner maybe? She didn't know what time it was just that she was hungry. She took a bagel and ham, what she could find. It was one of those restaurant kitchens, big and fancy. She finishes off her breakfast and heads to the hallway. Ah ah! She has found the console room. But it doesn't look the same.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the really late update. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I'll be righting more. Maybe a little mess, it's late.**


	4. Hello, meet me!

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. Hmmm... Rose found her way back to the console room but what's this? It's different. Did someone purposely cause this or was it her mistake. There are multiple console rooms inside the TARDIS but this is not the main one. Or is it a different TARDIS all togther? Share your thoughts in reviews.**

**With the Doctor Sherlock and John**

"We've checked everywhere, where could she possibly be?" Asked John.

"Oh no Rose, what have you done?" Mumbled the Doctor to himself.

"Well speaking that Sherlock isn't here we should just call his mobile." Said John and he pulled out his phone. They had lost Sherlock in a crowd of people. And they haven't found him yet.

"Sherlock! Did you find her? I mean you just ran off." Said John into his phone.

_"No, but I do think you should come see this._" Said Sherlock with his voice fading

"Why what's wrong? Are you hurt?" John asked alarmed

"Where is he?" Asked the Doctor, who had been listening intently.

"Sherlock, where are you?" John now mildly curious

_"I'm at the TARDIS, well I'm pretty sure it's the TARDIS."_

"What do you mean you think it the TARDIS?" Asked John confused. This caught the Doctor's attention.

"What!" The Doctor said and instantly ran off. "I have strict rules about this!" He half mumbled to himself.

"Doctor! Where are you going?" John yelled away from the phone. "Bye Sherlock!" And he hung up the phone.

**With Sherlock and the 'TARDIS'**

Sherlock closed his phone. He looked back at the TARDIS. It was impossible. How could this happen. He could only read small bits of it. The left side was a dark new blue, the right side was a faded ruffled up blue, his TARDIS. But the front was a mixture like they had been combined together. Coming from the top right hand corner the old used TARDIS color went down to the middle bottom and the rest was the dark new blue. The back was the same but reverse.

The Doctor ran up about twenty minutes after the call.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" The Doctor held his head in his hands.

"You know what this means right?" Asked Sherlock

"Yes I know what this means! Or I wouldn't be freaking out right now!" Yelled the Doctor. But before either of them could say anything more the TARDIS door opened reveling a girl with strawberry hair.

"Well at least I'm ginger sometime in my future, but I've never been a girl before." Said the Doctor strangely looking at the girl.

"Doctor there are some people out here and there looking at me strange!" Said the girl nervously. The Doctor soon realized that this wasn't him. She had a rich Welsh accent.

"What do you mean- said a man with a bowtie and a suit. But he stopped when he saw the Doctor.

"No wonder Rose is in here." Said the man in the bowtie.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Asked John

"Well..." said the man in the bow tie now coming out of the TARDIS. "It appears that our two TARDISs have combined. It looks like we'll have to reverse the cause of effects." He walked up to the Doctor.

"What happens?" Asked the Doctor intently

"You know I can't tell you that." Says the man in a bowtie.

"Well.. We've created a paradox already with the TARDIS and all. So..." the man In a bowtie walked over to the Doctor and hugged him before he could protest. "You'll need this."

"What happens?"

"Keep her safe."

"Why what happens?"

"Just keep her safe." He says and pulls away.

"Well nothing like a good talk with your future self, right?" Jokes Sherlock

"Umm doctor are you going to explain?" Asks Rose

"Yes" The man in a bowtie and the Doctor say in unison

"Both of them are the Doctor but the man in the bowtie is obviously his future self. Also something is going to happen to Rose by the way you said to keep her safe. And judging by the way you-" he points at the girl with red hair"- talk to the Doctor your his current 'friend'." Explains Sherlock, showing off. "And as far as the TARDISs go, they seemed to mix together which the Doctor is good at fixing these things. So there you go. John and I were going to help our Doctor go fix a problem but this looks like a bigger one. So what do we do now?" He asked as he turned to the Doctors. He was now smiling. Happy that he got a chance to show off again but the last one lead to a smack.

"Umm well, first of all I do remember you, Sherlock, but I don't remember this so we'll end up losing our memory or something." Said the older version of the Doctor.

"Hmm... let's just stay on the the current problem now." Said the Doctor. "Now Rose and -" he gestured to Rose and the girl with red hair.

"Amy, Amy Pond." said Amy as she steps over to Rose.

"Hi Amy I'm the past Doctor of your current Doctor." He introduced. Amy nods as she tried to figure out what just happened.

"Wait so what are we going to call you guys. We can just say 'hey Doctor' and have both of you respond." Asked John is confusion.

"You can call me-" said Rose's Doctor thinking, "Sandshoes."

"Sandshoes really?" Comments Amy's Doctor

"I didn't ask for my opinion. And since you look weird with your chin you can be Chinny."

"Wow just a step too far. How about..." He stopped to think.

"Yup that's it Chinny, your new nickname." Joked Amy.

"Oh Amy not you too."

**So that's it. Another chapter. Dukekitty, wingedartist, and Blazing Fang, you better have read this. Okay by. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
